The Forgotten Time
by Animegirl101100
Summary: So in Goblin there were time skips or unaccounted for time. I will be delving into those moments as well as possibly a different ending for their first relationship and maybe even going into their next lives relationships. It all depends.
1. The Time Forgotten

**The Time Forgotten**

Opens the window frame.

I chose to sit on the side of my windowsill when I got up from studying. All I could think about was how nice the weather looked outside. My heart was beaming but crushed. Everything that's happened over the past year. Dread. Happiness. Fulfillment. Sadness and regret. He took my hand and never let go. Until I did the thing he wouldn't ever do. I let go of our interlocked fingers. Screaming and crying I just couldn't look past my eyes. Tears filled my eyes like a car windshield in the middle of a terrible storm. Nothing could calm me. My heart was on fire. I was dying on the inside. Everything was breaking like a shattered mirror or a teacup that had been thrown against the wall. I was just grasping at the hard concrete floor. The heat from my lungs was trying to escape through my breath. He had left my world. I wont forget him. I am his bride.

Time Passes

"I am his bride."? What is this? I wrote it. I remember doing it. The thing is I can't remember exactly what its about. I get this surge of adrenaline whenever I read it. Overpowering feelings of sadness take hold of my chest. I grasp at my neck and head no matter how much I do, the feelings do not supress. I must remember. What was I trying to remember? Why was I on the roof that night? Why don't I see ghosts anymore? Could they be related? What did they call me? It was a pretty random thing to be called by ghosts. Bride—Oh! Goblins Bride! Why couldn't I remember that it was so obvious. I lived with that title for years and I finally found the goblin. We were together— AHH! It had started to rain.

An immense pain overtook my head. These kindlings of memory were burning a hole in my brain. I collapsed on the floor. I woke up in the hospital. The doctor said nothing was wrong with me physically. It was caused by something mental. I found a therapist to discuss things further.

After the appointment

Mental Distress. Post traumatic Stress Disorder. Pain brought on by rain and memories locked away. What was this person talking about? I'm fine. I haven't had anything traumatic except for my daily life… for years. Maybe all the stress finally caught up with me. I must deal with this indescribable pain.  
On my own. By myself. I haven't had anybody to rely on since my mother.. wait—I remember a figure. Tall. Lonely. He almost shone. What was his face? I can't remember. I have to leave this place. It's giving me anxiety because I can't for the life of me remember a face. I just have this warm feeling that's being wrapped up and crushed inside a box. Smothered. Contained. Erased.

1 year passes

I left my other home and finally found a place. My landlord is unnaturally beautiful, I thought I had seen a ghost for the first time in years. I quickly realized that such beautiful people do exist. She gave me a feeling of connection and warmth. I had no idea why I felt so comfortable with a stranger. Either way we lived in the same place and we still do to this day. She is now one of my best friends.

REVIEWS are like my bread and butter. Do you want more? YES OR NO?


	2. Retracing and Replacing

**Retracing and Replacing**

Sitting Down on My Bed and Planning My University Schedule

As I flick my pen over my day planner I had been thinking about her. My landlord seems to always have a sad look on her face these days. I don't quite understand why—her business is booming; she is smart and outrageously gorgeous. These days I have started to work at one of her locations to help me pay my way through college. More so its that I don't want to use the money my mom left me. I want to use my mother's life insurance solely for school tuition. I'm working for my rent and for my daily living needs. Wait… How did I find the life insurance again...? I went to visit mom and saw a picture of Ko Hyun-Jung the ghost unni from the library and my mom. Not much time passed in between me being at moms to suddenly being at the library. How did I? Oh my goodness. Have I forgotten something again? Its so blurry. I see an outline. I feel a feeling. Contradictions in my mind. Knowing what I did, not knowing how I got there. How did I see her so fast and get what mom had left me?! Memory come back! I go to pick up my notebook from a year ago. I read the entry about being his bride. Who did I marry?! Why would I marry someone I don't know?

Thunder Rumbles Lightly in The Distance

My head is starting to hurt but my thoughts are so loud. I can't take anything in. I question and question again who he is. Why can't I remember him? I grab my medication and a glass of water and take a deep breath. I start to think of my birthday when I finally turned into an adult that can drink soju.

Lightning Fills the Sky and The Thunder Grows Louder and Closer

I feel my head splitting. Did I go out drinking by myself that late at night?! JI EUN TAK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! My brain I feel like I have a nail driven in both the side of my head. Some punks came to my table and they were talking to someone. Someone—at my table. The tent ahjumma said my boyfriend was in trouble, that those guys were bad news. I remember looking out of the tent and seeing the punks get thrown about by a tall figure with a long stick. I just kept on drinking. Yehk so bitter. My headache. I feel it travelling through my whole body. I am on fire. My throat burns because I'm crying now. More than crying I'm screaming in excruciating pain. I can't even breathe. He came back into the tent the figure is more than an outline now. He came up to our table, I got up and kissed him. My pain subsided a little bit. The memory was so happy that I forgot about my pain until the next bought of thunder mixed with hard rain beginning to fall angrily.

Rain Began to Fall Rigidly

My landlord is screaming my name from outside my door. I can hear her rummaging around for the right key. I'm screaming and crying so loudly I'm surprised that she just started hearing me now when the rain got louder. She's rushing into my room. I feel so much pain my eyelids are heavy. I must close my eyes. I collapse fully onto my bed. Tears streaming down my face, continually running over layers of dried tear pathways from earlier in the night. I see his figure and can make out a smile then the mouth is forming my name on his lips. Pain stabs my heart. My head goes black. The pain is searing. The figure is fading into a slight silhouette of an outline again. I try to fight it. The memories have been retraced. They could even become replaced if I don't keep myself focused on remembering. My mind goes completely blank.

REVIEWS! I love hearing your thoughts. Please share and give me something to think about.

Do you want more? YES OR NO?


End file.
